1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and a program and a computer-readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-258031 discloses a technology of converting code data of a static image of JPEG 2000 into code data in accordance with Motion JPEG 2000.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-152500 discloses a technology of conducting a wavelet transform for each sheet of an original document by conducting a reduced layout on a single record sheet for an image of the original document including a plurality of sheets, generating a reduced image reducing by one half each sheet of the original document by using only components of LL2, HL2, LH2, and HH2, and printing out each reduced image in accordance with a predetermined layout.